


AU where everything is the same except-

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: AU of an AU, Gen, Inspired by a Tumblr Ask, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 24 - "Old/New"all I'm gonna say is that this is part ofmixupscontinuity





	AU where everything is the same except-

Desmond was glad to be out of the harrowing universe where Shaun was expecting their second child. Don't get him wrong, Shaun was all right, but Desmond- this version of Desmond- had just one enby that his heart belonged to: Alex.

Although, he did have to admit that the 'verse with Shaun and Jess and Quinn was a far cry nicer than the world where his illegitimate son was working with Juno supporters to enslave humanity.

But still, he was going to hold out until he got back to his old home 'verse. He missed Alex and Deon and Dana and everyone else so terribly.

After this last shift, he thought he had made it. He opened his eyes to his same old bedroom, with the same old blue sheets wrinkled around him. He got up and dashed out the door to find the same old apartment, the same old Manhattan skyline visible through the tinted glass doors.

"I'm here," he said, almost choking up with joy. "I'm home."

"Daddy?"

Desmond turned around. "Oh my god, Deon!" He rushed forward and slid down on his knees to hug the boy. "Deon, ah, I've missed you."

"Are you Actual Daddy back now? Lots of weird other daddies were here before."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

Deon laughed brightly. "Not your fault. It's good you got back!"

"Yes, really good," Desmond said, ruffling Deon's bouncy hair. "Where's Alex at?"

"Ahhh, at Dana's. Dana has him."

In retrospect Desmond might have thought that was an odd phrase to use, but perhaps it was just Deon's autistic way of talking.

They strolled together down the hall to Dana's apartment, and Desmond asked to come in and see Alex. "It's been too many freaking alternate universes, heh, I almost was forgetting what he looked like!"

Dana blinked at him, then said, "All right, yeah." and let them in.

Desmond hurtled past her. "Alex, Alex, bae, I'm home!" he called, looking around for his husband.

There was a rowdy yowl from a pile of laundry.

"Geesh, you woke him up," Dana griped.

"He doesn't like when you wake him up," Deon said, shaking his head.

Desmond stared at the black creature emerging from the pile. "Alex?"

The creature stretched out his front legs and yawned, showing many dagger-like teeth lining his mouth. The back of his body rose up and shook, red lines vibrating through the black mass.

"Danaa?" Desmond looked over at her. "Quick question. Why is he a cat?"

Dana blinked again. "What do you mean? He's always a cat."

"Always a cat?"

"Well, Blacklight in the shape of a cat." Dana knelt down as the Alex-cat approached her, and she started stroking his head. "Doesn't shed like a cat, or else we'd all be at risk for infection, hah!"

Alex-cat's ears twitched back and forth, little furry tendrils rising off the edges before falling back into place.

"But- but-" Desmond looked quickly to Deon, to the Alex-cat, to Deon again, to the Alex-cat again. "How is Deon here, if Alex is a cat?!"

Dana sat back against the wall. "What does Deon have to do with-"

"Dana please," Desmond croaked. "Who gave birth to Deon?"

She held her hands out. "Calm down, Des! We don't know, we found him in the streets, remember?!"

"Uuugghh." Desmond sank down to sit next to her. "Dammit. This isn't my old home 'verse after all."

The Alex-cat walked over and stepped into his lap, kneading his thighs and purring a rough grumble that sounded just familiar enough that it brought Desmond to tears.

**Author's Note:**

> this only exists because of this anon:  
> 


End file.
